The Demon Ruler
by oichigo-11
Summary: 'I will send you nine out, bring back the one who cares for others then themselves and they shall be our ruler' With no place to go, how will Naruto deal with this land…and his new life? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Demon Ruler  
>Summary: 'I will send you nine out, bring back the one who cares for others then themselves and they shall be our ruler' With no place to go, how will Naruto deal with this land…and his new life? NaruHina<br>Warning: Frist straight Naruto story, so it might be crappie, sorry about that.

* * *

><p><em>'The world is such a cold place.'<em>

_'It is different from when we ruled.'_

_'Should we change it?'_

_'No, the humans brought this upon themselves'_

_'And they shall solve it themselves'_

_'We should at least give them a hand'_

_'Why? All they care about is power and wealth'_

_'And what if there are humans who help others?'_

_'That would be amazing to see, but there is on one'_

_'I will send you nine out, find the one who cares for others than their selves and they shall be our ruler'_

* * *

><p>Kyuubi opened his eyes to see the cage he was trapped behind, it has been twelve years since that convocation and the start of his search; still his hands remain empty, his thoughts went to the child, Naruto. The Uzumaki was just like his mother, the only thing different between them, minus the hair and eye color…was the complete hatred he felt towards the village; Kyuubi had to admit it shocked him at first, he never knew a human who could hate as much as Naruto does, but even though he despised the village he wouldn't leave. He loved that pink haired human too much.<p>

Kyuubi huffed as he began to put up his long hair that he refuses to cut…what? You expected the Kyuubi to be a giant nine-tailed fox demon? Nope, he can turn into one, yes; but the Kyuubi is actually a male _human _demon with fire red hair and orange tips, with two fire red ears on top of his head, also depending on how he is felling effect what he wears. So today he was just wearing a plan red kimono, and no he does not have tails, but he does have tail tattoos on his back, just like his brothers and sisters; it shows your rank and age, ten being the oldest and strongest and one being the youngest and the weakest. Upon feeling the mood of his host shift Kyuubi decided to listen in and see what was going on…

* * *

><p>Naruto stared wide-eyed. Sasuke left for Orochimaru, he left for power to kill Itachi.<p>

"Naruto. I want you to come with me and try to stop Sasuke. It would be troublesome but he won't listen to me"

Shikamaru said as he placed his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder, with a nod he followed Shikamaru out of the Hokage's office and to get the rest of the team; rage was slowly filling his core, it got worse when Sakura stopped them and cried while pleading Naruto to bring back Sasuke to her, then to make things worse still his team made up of Shikamaru, Neji, Chōji, Kiba and Akamaru and finally himself was being separated until it was only him facing the bone-freak Kimimaro; lucky Rock Lee showed up and Naruto was allowed to follow Sasuke and now glared at him from across the valley.

"Sasuke! You need to come back! The village needs you…Sakura needs you!"

The raven haired ninja snorted and replied coldly

"Think of it this way, Dobe. At least with me gone, you can have Sakura all to yourself"

Naruto shook his blond locks.

"Sakura wants you…and I will do everything to bring you back!"

Naruto jumped off the head he was standing on and tackled Sasuke, Naruto was thrown back by a sold kick to the chest; recovering easily he attacked with punches and kicks, all which Sasuke blocked easily.

"You love Sakura. So why are you trying to bring me back?"

"I rather see her happy and ignore me then be miserable and alone!"

Naruto landed a sold punch to Sasuke's right cheek; Sasuke only stared at Naruto from his spot on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, whose hair shaded his eyes, waiting.

"You…are such and idiot!"

Sasuke yelled and tackled Naruto off the cliff and down the waterfall, while in the air they continued to throw punches and kicks at each other until the splashed into the water below. They both came up at the same time and stood on the water glaring at each other; slowly Naruto felt his rage leak into his chakra turning it red, as his world slowly began to fade to black.

'Kit. You can use your rage to your advantage; with rage comes power but it also comes with a price'

Kyuubi's sudden voice brought Naruto back from blacking out.

"I told Sakura that I will bring back Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy; his Sharingan slowly gained its third tome.

'Who I he talking to?'

Sasuke could feel that there was something…different about Naruto, he got ready for an attack and slid into a Tai-jutsu stance.

"And I intend on doing just that! No matter what!"

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of Sasuke, and punched him with such force that sent him flying into a wall on the other side; Sasuke quickly recovered and flew through hand signs before yelling out.

"Fire Release: Grate Fireball Technique!"

Naruto jumped right into it only to poof away in a cloud of smoke; Sasuke looked around waiting for Naruto to reappear, Naruto slowly surfaced behind Sasuke, but before he was able to attack a jutsu was called out.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness"

'KIT!'

Naruto screamed as he was being shocked, he's screams stopped and be began to fall but before he fell he was caught by masked ninjas and was thrown, not too nicely at the bank. Sasuke looked to his left as another ninja jumped down and walked up to him.

"There is no need to have your Sharingan activated, the demon is gone for now"

"Demon?"

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and looked at Naruto as the masked ninja's began to advance on him.

"You know what to do"

The ninja said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, leading him back to the village.

"My name is Danzō. Let's get you back to the village"

Sasuke didn't look back once as he was led away.

* * *

><p>Once he was back at the village he stood in front of the console as they decided if they should allow Sasuke back after what Shikamaru's team went through and with both Chōji and Neji near death; just before they voiced their decision, Naruto busted into the room and ran up to Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face. Confused she held him close as he told her what happened, once everything was said did Tsunade unleash hell; glaring at Danzō who stood across the room next to Sasuke she spoke.<p>

"Danzō! What the hell? You had your ROOT ninja's try to kill Naruto?"

Everyone looked at Danzō who only smirked before answering.

"I was just trying to do this village a favor, by killing the Demon. All the glares weren't working, so the next thing was to kill him"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust, as the console talked among themselves about what Danzō had said, then finally and elder looking woman spoke up.

"We have decided. And what we have decided on…is that…Danzō is correct"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I will try to update a soon as I can, I have a lot to work on though; please R&R and tell be how it is thanxz!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Demon Ruler

Summary: 'I will send you nine out, bring back the one who cares for others then themselves and they shall be our ruler' With no place to go, how will Naruto deal with this land…and his new life? NaruHina

Warning: Frist straight Naruto story, so it might be crappie, sorry about that.

* * *

><p><em>"We have decided. And what we have decided on…is that…Danzō is correct"<em>

Naruto felt his heart break and Tsunade was filled with rage.

"WHAT?"

"We cannot be the village the first Hokage imagined if we are harboring a demon. Naruto Uzumaki; you, here by, are renounced as a Leaf Shinobi. Hand over your head band"

An elder looking man said as he held out his hand; Naruto could feel rage fill him as he stared at the hand, his shocked wide blue eyes began to narrow and turn cold as he broke away from Tsunade and ripped off his head band, then whipped it at the hand. The elder man moved his hand and gasped as the head band gleamed from where it stuck, two inches embedded in the wood where his hand was just at.

"Who wants to be a ninja here anyways? You're nothing but a bunch of pricks!"

Naruto glared up at the council as Sasuke watched wide-eyed, he has never seen Naruto like this…all this rage was shocking…and that cold look in his eye, it's almost like _him_.

"Now listen here, young boy–"

"NO!"

Naruto cut off one of the members, his blue eyes, cold as ice, glared.

"_You _listen! I can't believe you only care about the 'Last Uchiha'; what about my family? I am the last living Uzumaki and–"

Oh yes, Naruto knew of his heritage, thanks to Kyuubi…which also means that…

"The only son of the Yondime Hokage; Minato Namikaze!"

Sasuke's eyes widened even more at the information; he's heard how the Yondime was, not only the youngest Hokage, the reason the Third Ninja War ended, and how he gave his life to save Konaha from the Nine Tailed Demon.

'_This dobe can't be his son…can he?'_

"But guess what? You don't have to worry about that anymore; I'm though with this village. Have a nice life and I hope you burn in hell you fuckers!"

And with that Naruto walked out. As he ran to his place to pack Kyuubi spoke to him.

'_Kit'_

'_What?'_

'_I have an idea of where you can go'_

'_Really? Any place it better then here, I guess'_

It was a good thing that Naruto couldn't see Kyuubi, for he had a huge grin on his face, as everything was slowly being put into place. After twelve years he will finally be able to go home. Kyuubi didn't bother Naruto as he packed, he was too busy talking to his brothers and sisters; soon everyone will be home and his war torn land will be at peace once again, his constriction was broken when Naruto called out to him.

"Kyuubi. I'm ready"

'_Alright. Anyone you want to say goodbye to?'_

Naruto thought about it for a few and realized there was one person whom he wanted to say goodbye to, and it wasn't Iruka-sensei, setting out he went to find them; after an hour of searching he found them training, carefully he stepped out and called their name.

"Hinata"

He made the said person turn around, lavender eyes wide and a blush graced her cheeks once she saw who it was, the first thing she noticed was the lack of the orange jumpsuit, his headband and the backpack.

"Hinata…I wanted to say goodbye"

"G-goodbye? W-why? N-Naruto-kun, w-where are y-you g-going?"

"I don't know yet, I just can't stay in the village anymore. Out all my friends…I-I wanted to say goodbye to you, Hinata"

Naruto said with a soft smile that no one sees, not even Iruka has seen it; the smile only made her blush more, knowing this was the last time she will see him…she spoke.

"N-Naruto-kun…I-I wanted t-to tell you…"

"Yea?"

"I-I lo-love y-you"

This time blue eyes widened, his shock was gone once Kyuubi warned him that shinobi were heading this way; sighing inwardly Naruto took something from around his neck and placed it around Hinata's.

"I have to go. Keep it save ok? Oh! And thanks Hinata"

Quickly he jumped away and out of the Leaf Village forever, Naruto didn't look back once as he jumped away and into Mist territory; following Kyuubi's directions he performed a hedge and passed over the Great Naruto Bridge, he asked a fisherman if he could borrow a boat. Once he was allowed to borrow a boat he set out on the water; he knew nothing about where he was going or when he will get there, so Naruto just laid down on the bottom of the boat and allowed it to drift forward.

It has been at least a week since he left.

'_I wonder if Sakura had noticed I left. Probably not, now that her 'Sasuke-kun' is back' _

Inside his head Kyuubi chuckled at his impression of the annoying kunoichi. Naruto's thoughts wondered back to Hinata; he gave Hinata his mother's necklace that, for some reason, Kyuubi had. Apparently Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki was a container before he was.

'_Kit. Get up'_

Sitting up, he activated the hedge again; he noticed that they were heading towards a harbor.

'_Turn left'_

"But then we'll miss the dock"

'_This is not the place'_

Nodding he followed his directions and turned the boat to the left, as he passed the dock a person yelled out to him.

"Come back! What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous out there! Demon's live out that way!"

Naruto didn't hear the last part; he was already out of hearing range. After sailing for another week, the boat hit a beach which made the boat jerk, which made Naruto spring up and once he did he was staring down long sharp spears, swords and arrows; blue eyes glanced around confused and a little scared, he had dropped the hedge in order to save chakra, he was about to say something when a voice bet him to it.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?"

"Idiot"

There were two more people, the one who spoke first had their fist on their waist and their purple-onyx eyes where glaring, they had choppy short black hair, they were dressed in faded AMBU pants and a wife beater and had no shoes; the person next to him was a female who looked annoyed at the male beside her, she had golden cat like eyes, long ash blonde hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and two cat ears twitched on top of her head, she was dressed in a light blue kimono and was missing her shoes also.

"Sir. We found this intruder. Do you wish for us to eliminate it?"

"EHH? Eliminate? Whoa, let's not do anything rash"

Naruto hopped out of the boat when someone butted him with the end of a spear; Naruto had left that horrible orange jumpsuit behind and was only wearing the black short sleeved under shirt, and a pair of black pants on plus his sandals.

"What is going on?"

A voice behind him made Naruto jump and turn around, to see another male walk out of the water and towards him.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?"

Ocean blue eyes, which could rival Naruto's, looked at him before he shook out his teal blue hair.

"You're loud, Ninja. You remind me of an orange masked ninja"

"So that's where you've been Kame!"

Ocean blue eyes turned to the other guy and he slowly began to walk towards them, before anyone could say anything a clear voice rang out.

"Put down your weapons. He's with me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That took longer than I thought, but I updated! Please R&R thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Demon Ruler

Summary: 'I will send you nine out, bring back the one who cares for others then themselves and they shall be our ruler' With no place to go, how will Naruto deal with this land…and his new life? NaruHina

Warning: Frist straight Naruto story, so it might be crappie, sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, Naruto happen to look down at his shadow, his blue eyes widened when his shadow wavered then divided into two different shadows and he felt a hand on his right shoulder; looking to the right there was a person next to him, a person with fire red hair and orange tips, red fox-like eyes and two fire red ears on top of their head. The person glanced down and slightly smiled at Naruto before speaking.<p>

"Hello…Kit"

Only one person…thing calls Naruto 'Kit'

"Kyuubi?"

"Onii-san?"

Three voices said at the same time, Kyuubi just nodded as the people welding the weapons fell to a knee and bowed their heads.

"We are sorry Kyuubi-sama. We did not know this child was with you"

Kyuubi let out a growl but it was more of a groan.

"Get up. I don't like it when you bow to me, you all know that"

Kyuubi led Naruto past then and a hand on his back, Naruto looked up at the three other people as Kyuubi spoke.

"Kit. I want you to meet my younger siblings. Neko, Kame and Oushi"

He gestured to the ash blonde woman first, and then the teal haired man and finally the black haired male, Naruto looked up at Kyuubi through haft closed eyes.

"Hold on you stupid fox—"

Naruto heard everyone take in air but he kept going.

"I thought your siblings were demons? And what happened to the giant fluff ball that tried to kill me before?"

Naruto pointed a finger at Kyuubi who looked amused, looking at the people who attacked him before they looked scared and started to shake.

"Hey? What's up with you people? You okay?"

"Apologize, young man!"

"Apologize? What for?"

Naruto put his hands on his waste confused, one of the people quickly told Naruto while shaking violently.

"You just insulted one of the Ten Rulers"

"Ruler? This fluff ball?"

Naruto laughed while he jabbed his thumb at Kyuubi, whose eye twitched at being called a fluff ball again, before anyone could speak a clear, deep voice rang out.

"Kyuubi. You're back. I am glad to see that you are well"

Naruto turned around and looked up at the edge of a cliff, when he did he saw a person standing there, glancing over he saw the people bow again, the person jumped down next to then and grinned.

"Uma. Still the same as always"

This person had long off white-blue hair with deep blue-green eyes with red markings under his eyes, like that bone freak.

"But of course, brother. Oh? Who is this child?"

Uma asked once he noticed Naruto, Kyuubi sighed and, while not answering Uma, spoke to Naruto again.

"This is Uma, my younger brother"

Naruto looked at the guy before crossing his arms and huffing

"He looks strange. Are you sure it's a boy, fluff ball?"

Everyone stared wide eyed before a noise sounded; everyone looked at Oushi who was failing at hiding his laughter.

"Mmmfffhh. Child I don't know who you are but…I like you"

Kyuubi sighed again before he spoke, and his siblings listened.

"Tell brother I will be there soon. I'm going to show Naruto around"

They all gave him confused looks before he pointed at Naruto.

"This is Naruto"

With a nod they vanished and Kyuubi started to walk, Naruto jogged to catch up to him; once Naruto was walking beside him, Kyuubi spoke.

"So…it's still alive, huh?"

Kyuubi glanced down at Naruto; the said person spoke coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"That mask of yours. I thought you left it behind in Konaha"

"Why did you bring me here?"

The sudden disappearance of the cold tone and the question made Kyuubi stop and look behind him to where Naruto stood.

"Kit"

"Tell me. Why did you bring me here?"

"I'll show you"

Kyuubi held out his hand; carefully Naruto took it and with a quick burst they were at the edge of a small town. Slowly they made their way into the town, Naruto noticed that the people would stop and nod or bow to Kyuubi; a few said 'hello Kyuubi-sama' or 'Kyuubi-sama it's good to see you' all which he just nodded to.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"Yes Kit?"

"Earlier. That person said that you were one of the Ten Rulers…what did he mean?"

Kyuubi glanced down at Naruto before speaking.

"I am the ninth oldest out of my brothers and sisters; I help rule over this part of the continent"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer R&R please_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I am the ninth oldest out of my brothers and sisters; I help rule over this part of the continent"_

"Continent?"

"Yes..."

Kyuubi answered as they continued to walk through the small town

"This place is broken up to nine lands; Land of Blood, Land of Demons, Land of Flame, Land of Rivers, Land of Wind, Land of Ground, Land of Power, Land of Darkness, and the Land of Death. This land is known as The Land of Demons; thanks to my siblings and me living here, and since we rule this land and are demons it is only natural that it would be called so"

Naruto nodded as he took in both the sight and the information; who would believe that a place this peaceful is ruled by demons?

"What about the others? How did they get their names?"

"From the swords their rulers wield"

"Swords?"

Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's childish confusion

"Yes; there are ten swords of Ruling, each with a different ability and power, they shaped the continent into its current condition. They are the The Sword of Bloodshed, The Sword of Healing, The Sword of Power, The Sword of Darkness, The Sword of Ruling, The Sword of Fire, The Sword of Air, The Sword of Earth, The Sword of Water, and The Sword of Of the Dead. You can figure out what sword went where"

Naruto nodded before stopping suddenly, Kyuubi stopped and glanced back at him; waiting.

"Wait. You said there's nine lands, right?"

"Correct"

"But you just named ten swords"

Kyuubi chuckled again as he hid his mouth behind the sleeve of the kimono he was wearing.

"Correct again. My, you were paying attention"

Naruto glared playfully as he walked up to Kyuubi and asked another question.

"Where's the tenth sword?"

"It is here; along with The Sword of Ruling. Come there is someone you need to meet"

Naruto looked up at the castle that casted the shadow he just walked into; it was huge! It was just like the castle that he saw with Jiraiya...the thought of the pervy sage made Naruto sad. Kyuubi looked back once he noticed the young boy's mood change; looking back he saw Naruto looking up at the castle with watery eyes and looking like he was about to cry.

"Kit, are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Kyuubi noticed the sad hint to his voice.

"You miss someone, don't you"

It wasn't a question, but Naruto nodded and answered anyways.

"Yeah...but's its fine; let's meet this person. Oh! You still haven't told me why you brought me here"

Naruto began as he ran up the stairs to meet Kyuubi who waited at the door for him; he opened the door and walked in.

"Or told me who your siblings are!"

Kyuubi chuckled as they walked down the hallway of the castle, Naruto looked around in awe; this place was amazing!

"You met Neko, Kame, Oushi and Uma, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

Naruto arched and eyebrow; what was Kyuubi getting at?

"Well...Neko is the two tailed, Kame is the three tailed, Oushi is the seven tailed and Uma is the five tailed"

Naruto's eyes widened as he took everything in.

"So they can have a human form like you?"

Kyuubi chuckled again; funny how this small ninja can make Kyuubi laugh so much in a day.

"No, Naruto; we can change into the beast you humans see. This..."

He said as he mention to his form.

"Is what we really look like?"

"Cool! What about your other siblings?"

Another chuckle.

"Well there's Shukaku, but you already know him; and sorry to say but Garra isn't with him"

Naruto nodded sadly but said nothing.

"There's Saru the four tailed, Namekuji the six tailed, Orochi the eight tailed..."

Kyuubi stopped in front of set of doors with a slight smile on his face.

"Now Kit, remember when I said I was the ninth eldest?"

"Yeah..."

Kyuubi pushed open the doors and walked in with Naruto behind him.

"I want you to meet my _older_ brother, Ju; the ten tailed demon Jubi"

Naruto looked at the shadowed figure sitting down, all he felt from him was raw power; glancing around he notice eight pairs of eyes watching him. He took a deep breath before jumping away from Kyuubi and pointing at him like the hyper idiot that everyone knows him as.

"What do you take me as? An idiot?! There's only nine demons and there's no way that they are your siblings...you stupid fluff ball!"

Everyone stared shocked as Kyuubi sighed in annoyance.

"Kyuubi, are you just going to let this idiot of a child yell at you like that?"

"What did you call me?"

Naruto yelled out, not knowing where the owner of the voice was.

"Who is yelling?"

The sudden deep voice made Naruto jump and shutter at the power that came with the voice. When no one answered the voice it spoke again.

"Kyuubi; I am glad that you are back and unharmed"

Kyuubi inclined slightly before he took a step closer to Naruto.

"Brother. Twelve years ago you sent us out to find that person; I have that person with me"

It was quite before voices started to talk at once.

"What?"

"Don't tell us it's that child?!"

"Kyuubi, have you lost your mind?"

"That's not funny"

"Yeah, keep the jokes to Uma's face"

"HEY!"

Everyone suddenly went quite, confused Naruto just happened to glance at the shadowed figure to see that their eyes were open and looking right at him; they had violet eyes with circles in them, for some reason Naruto couldn't get himself to look away. He jumped slightly when Kyuubi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A child?"

Slowly the figure stood up and walking forward, Naruto could only stare frozen as the shadowed figure walked closer.

_'It's okay, Kit. I'm right here'_

Once the figure stepped into the light; Naruto saw that the figure was a man no later than thirty, he had long orange hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, he was also dressed in black pants with a opened black shirt that showed toned abs for someone who's thirty, Naruto also noticed that even though the man was bare footed he didn't make a sound.

"Kyuubi, do explain why this child is here"

The man spoke without looking away from Naruto; who had to look up to keep the eye contact.

"This child is the person, we need. And better yet...he's an Uzumaki"

The man broke the eye contact and looked at Kyuubi, violet eyes watched him for any sign of lying; when they found none he looked back at Naruto before he knelt to Naruto's level.

"Tell me, child. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

He yelled like he always did with the mask.

"My name is Ju, and what my younger brother told you is the truth; we are your 'Tailed Beasts' "

Keeping the mask up, nodded and looked through haft closed eyes.

"Uh huh, sure you are; I don't believe you"

"Kit, it's okay. Put it away, you don't need it anymore"

With a confused glance at Kyuubi, Ju looked back at Naruto who also looked at Kyuubi; his bright blue eyes asking thousands of questions all to which Kyuubi just nodded. Without looking at Ju, Naruto spoke.

"Why am I here? Who is this person, I'm supposed to be?"

Noticing the change, Ju stood back up and arched an eyebrow.

"You are to become our ruler"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Kyuubi, who smiled at the confusion that was swimming in Naruto's eyes.

"W-what?"

He looked back at Ju, who nodded.

"We have been searching for a long time, Naruto"

"Searching for someone who puts others before themself"

"And does not care what happens to themself"

"And once we found that person"

"We were to bring them back here"

"They would become our ruler"

"And peace will finally come to our land"

Naruto looked around as Kyuubi's siblings jumped down or walked out from where they were hiding, he looked back at Kyuubi before asking lowly and in shock.

"But, fluff ball...how do you know I am this person?"

"Enough with the fluff ball!"

Naruto made a small chuckle before Kyuubi calmed down and spoke again.

"I knew you were the person when you tried to do whatever you could to bring Sasuke back, even though you liked Sakura and knew that you were going to get hurt and ignored in the end"

Ju watched as Naruto's whole body stiffened at the mention of this Sasuke person; when Naruto spoke it was filled with venom

"Sasuke...he actually tried to kill me. The look in his eyes...it was the same the villagers gave me...I though he was my friend"

Naruto had looked down when he spoke about the looking in Sasuke's eyes, he jumped and looked up when a hand was placed on his head, his eyes widened slightly when he saw it was Ju.

"Do not worry. You are far away from this person and this village that seem to hate you so"

Naruto looked around again at the demons that surrounded him, he knew somewhere in his mind him should be scared but he just felt happy and loved...and at home. Slowly he started to smile until he was smiling a very rare and natural smile; everyone slowly smiled after him.

"Welcome home"

Naruto looked at Ju and smiled wider as a tear ran down his whiskered cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm slowly getting over the Writers Block that's been following me around; so more updates are coming! BELIEVE IT!


End file.
